1 vs 10
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Key, seorang uke cantik yang diserang oleh 10 seme sekaligus / "Mwo? di gym sampai semalam itu?" / "Kalian.. menginginkannya?" / M ! NC HARD 19


**Title : 1 vs 10**

**Casts : **

**Key SHINee (uke)**

**Onew SHINee (seme)**

**Jonghyun SHINee (seme)**

**Minho SHINee (seme)**

**Taemin SHINee (seme)**

**Woohyun Infinite (seme)**

**L Infinite (seme)**

**Chanyeol EXO (seme)**

**Kai EXO (seme)**

**Yongguk B.A.P (seme)**

**Lee Joon Mblaq (seme)**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, crime, YAOI**

**Rating : M (19+)**

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READ

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Eoh sepi? Mereka belum pulang kah?"

Menjawab pertanyaannya dengan mengelilingi seluruh dormnya. Dan nihil, belum ada yang pulang selain dirinya.

"Huft.. _masa_ sampai malam begini _schedule_nya belum selesai juga" mem_pout_kan bibir cherinya dengan manis.

_Boku dakeno downtown baby crusin' crusin.._

_ Kimi no machi o looking around_

_ Sen ai roji e mata mayoikonde iku_

Ponselnya berdering.

"Eoh, telpon dari manager hyung" namja cantik tersebut segera mengangkat panggilan ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Yeoboseo, Kibum-ah kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne hyung aku sudah pulang tapi yang lain belum"

"Baguslah, Minho dan Taemin sebentar lagi akan pulang. Tetapi Onew dan Jonghyun mungkin akan pulang pukul 22.00 KST, mereka masih di gym"

"Mwo? Di gym sampai semalam itu?" Key bertanya terkejut.

"Ne, mereka sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya"

"Teman-teman siapa saja?" Key makin penasaran.

"Ada Kai, Chanyeol, Woohyun, L, Lee Joon, dan Yongguk" Key mem_pout_kan bibirnya kembali.

"Huft.. pantas saja Onew betah, ada Lee Joon sih" bergumam pelan.

"Baiklah, Key. Sudah dulu ne"

_Tuut...tuut...tuut..._ manager hyung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Yak hyung, tapi.." Key kesal karena belum sempat menanyakan lokasi tempat gym tersebut.

_Cklek.._ Pintu depan dorm terbuka. Muncullah Minho dan Taemin.

"Hyungie" maknae Taemin berlari memeluk Key.

"Eoh Taemin, kau dan Minho dari mana?" Key balas memeluk Taemin.

"Setelah menyelesaikan job kami cari makan dulu, Key" Minho menjawab sembari meminum air dingin yang baru diambilnya dari kulkas.

"Huft.. padahal aku lapar dan belum makan" Key makin kesal, perlahan melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Taemin dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Eoh jinjja? Kau tidak makan dengan Onew hyung atau Jonghyun?" Minho bertanya heran.

"Mereka bahkan belum pulang" Key menjawab lirih.

"Hyung jangan sedih, kajja kita cari makan?" Taemin datang, membawakan jaket pink favorit Key.

"Yah Taemin, kita kan baru pulang" Minho menengahi.

"Kau di rumah saja, biar aku yang menemani Key hyung makan"

Key tersenyum senang. "Kajja Taemin" Key menggandeng tangan Taemin.

"Aniya, aku juga ikut" Minho mengambil jaketnya dan kembali mengenakan sepatunya.

Setelah memastikan lampu tengah dorm telah dimatikan dan pintu dorm telah dikunci, ketiga member SHINee tersebut segera pergi menggunakan mobil Minho.

Pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari sungguh indah, lampu-lampu toko yang dimodifikasi seindah mungkin, para pedagang tteokboki dan bibimbap yang tersebar rapi di pinggiran jalan daerah Namsan. Key memandang bintang-bintang di langit yang bertaburan dan berkelap-kelip.

"Hyung, kau mau makan apa?" Taemin yang semula duduk di jok depan pindah di jok belakang menemani Key.

"Eoh, apa saja terserah" Key menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedikit bingung dengan mimik wajah yang manis.

"Hihi, baiklah" Taemin mencubit pelan pipi Key.

"Minho hyung, kita ke cafe biasa saja" Taemin mengintruksi, Minho yang sudah mengerti hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Key mengeratkan jaketnya, cuaca sudah dingin dan suhu AC mobil Minho lebih dingin lagi. Namun Key tak protes karena ia tahu Minho gampang berkeringat.

"Kau kedinginan hyung?" Minho menatap Key dari kaca depan mobilnya.

"Ne,sedikit. Tak apa, teruskan saja mengemudinya" Key menjawab.

"Hyung, sini aku peluk" Taemin meletakkan kepala Key di dadanya.

_DEG_.

Ya, jantung Key berdegup. Dapat didengarnya degupan jantung Taemin yang stabil, namun bukan itu yang mengganggunya, melainkan kotak-kotak ABS yang telah berhasil dibuat Taeminlah yang mengganggunya. Kenapa? Entahlah, Key merasa malu sekaligus canggung. Maknaenya yang manis dan imut ini telah menjelma menjadi seorang namja manly, walaupun sikapnya tetap sama. Key menatap Taemin sedikit.

Tampan.

"Wae hyung?" Taemin yang merasa ditatap berbalik menatap Key.

"A..ah ani." Dengan gugup Key menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Taemin dan kembali ke posisinya semula dengan pandangan kembali menatap langit. Sementara Minho yang melihat semuanya dari kaca depan hanya tersenyum, ya.. ia mengerti.

"Sudah sampai." Minho menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran depan sebuah _cafe_ klasik yang didominasi warna biru dan cokelat.

"Hyung sudah sampai" Taemin menepuk pelan pundak Key yang tertidur, padahal perjalanan mereka hanya sekitar 20 menit. (Tak ada yang tahu jika Key hanya pura-pura tidur karena menutupi rasa canggungnya pada Taemin).

Minho turun dan membukakan pintu penumpang, membiarkan Key dan Taemin turun dari mobilnya.

"Eoh Key tertidur?" Minho menatap aneh, pasalnya Key sangat jarang tertidur dalam perjalanan.

Key membuka matanya perlahan, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan imut layaknya orang bangun tidur.

"Sudah sampai ya. Kajja turun" Key berakting mengucek-ucek matanya pelan.

Key berjalan hendak masuk ke dalam _cafe_, namun matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang sangat dikenalnya di seberang jalan.

"Taemin-ah, Minho, bukankah itu mobil Onew?" Key menunjuk sebuah mobil yang diparkir di depan sebuah gym _center_.

"Ne, kau benar itu mobil Onew hyung" Minho menganggukkan kepala seusai membaca plat nomor yang tertera di mobil itu.

"Dan itu mobil Kai" Taemin menunjuk mobil sahabatnya tersebut.

Key teringat perkataan manager hyung yang mengatakan bahwa Onew dan Jonghyun sedang berada di gym center bersama teman-temannya. Key mengecek jam tangannya, pukul 19.30 KST. Key tersenyum

"Taemin-ah, Minho, kajja kesana saja" Key berdiri di tengah dan menggandeng lengan kedua member grupnya tersebut menyeberangi jalan menuju gym _center_ tersebut.

"Hyung tidak jadi makan?" Taemin bertanya bingung, namun tetap menurut saat digandeng.

"Nanti saja"

"Di dalam ada restorannya kan" Minho berbicara dengan Taemin.

"Iya sih, hyung kalau mau makan di dalam situ juga bisa" Taemin menjelaskan pada Key.

"Eoh bagaimana kalian tahu?" Key menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di hadapan kedua namja itu.

"Itu kan tempat gym langganan kami hyung" Minho menjawab tenang.

Key mempoutkan bibirnya. "Pantas saja hapal"

"Hyung sih tidak pernah mau ke gym, hehehe" Taemin menjawab.

"Ish, apa enaknya sih ke gym, hanya membuatmu lelah dan berkeringat, kemudian bau"

Minho dan Taemin hanya saling berpandangan. Bagaimana Key ingin disebut manly jika olahraga saja tidak mau. Mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala secara bersamaan.

_Kling..kling..kling.._ lonceng di pintu masuk gym yang menandakan ada pengunjung datang berbunyi nyaring saat Key, Minho, dan Taemin masuk.

"Annyeong haseyo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang karyawan berwajah manis ber-_nametag_ Seongyeol menyapa mereka.

"Ah aku hanya ingin bertemu teman-temanku" Key menjawab dengan senyum manis.

"Siapa nama teman-temanmu? Biar saya bantu carikan" Seongyeol menawarkan diri.

"Euhm.. Lee Jinki? Kim Jonghyun?"

Seongyeol mengecek daftar buku tamu.

"Ah, atas nama Lee Jinki di lantai dua. Perlu diantar?"

"Tidak perlu, gomawo" Key menundukkan kepalanya sopan dan kembali menggandeng Taemin dan Minho menuju lift.

"Hyung memangnya kenapa mau bertemu Onew hyung?" Taemin bertanya.

"Mungkin ia rindu pada namjachingunya tersebut" Minho menjawab asal.

"Yak, memangnya tidak boleh bertemu dengan couple sendiri" Key mempoutkan bibirnya benar-benar imut. Taemin dan Minho mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, entahlah.. mereka tak sanggup menatap wajah imut Key.

_TING_.. lift terbuka. Key keluar dan menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Rupanya lantai dua berisi gym center VIP yang disewakan dalam bentuk ruangan-ruangan. Key berkeliling, bodohnya ia lupa menanyakan nomor ruang gym tempat Onew berada karena ruangan-ruangan disitu menggunakan sistem penomoran.

"Onew hyung berada di ruang 014" Minho berkata seolah dapat membaca kebingungan Key.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Onew hyung memang selalu menggunakan ruangan itu" kali ini Taemin yang menjawab.

Key mendecih pelan. Ia merasa kesal karena ternyata ada beberapa hal dari Onew yang belum diketahuinya. Sementara Taemin hanya tertawa pelan menyaksikan hyungnya yang bertingkah lucu tersebut. Ya, semua tahu almighty tidak pernah mau ketinggalan berita.

Cklek.. tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu Key langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan 014, dan seketika itu pula pipinya langsung memanas. Ia yakin pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Bagaimana tidak, semua namja tampan di ruangan itu sedang menggunakan alat gym, walaupun ada juga yang hanya sedang berduduk santai, namun bukan itu yang menyebabkan wajah Key memerah, melainkan keadaan mereka seperti Onew dan Woohyun yang hanya mengenakan kaos singlet tipis dan celana pendek, dan namja lainnya yang ber_topless_ ria dengan keringat yang membuat tubuh kekar mereka mengkilap. Key ciut, merasa dirinya seperti seorang yeoja yang tak berotot sama sekali. Yah, walaupun itu memang keadaan sebenarnya.

"Eoh Key?" Onew berdiri dan menyambut Key di pintu.

"Annyeong Key-ssi"

"Annyeong Key hyung!"

"Yo, whats up Key!"

Kira-kira begitulah sapaan yang di dengar Key saat memasuki ruangan VIP luas tersebut. Key menjawab semua sapaan itu dengan ramah dan berusaha mengabaikan rasa gugupnya.

"Hai Kai" Taemin bergabung dengan sahabatnya tersebut setelah melepas jaket dan kemejanya, sehingga kini Taeminpun hanya mengenakan kaos tipis.

"Sudah disini sekalian saja ikut olahraga" Minho ikut membuka jaket dan kemejanya yang tadi digunakan untuk syuting, kemudian bergabung dengan L dan Yongguk yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"Duduklah" Onew mempersilakan Key duduk di sofa besar dalam ruangan itu.

"Benarkah seorang Kim Kibum mengunjungi gym _center_? Aku tidak salah lihat?" Woohyun yang tadi mengobrol dengan Onew meledek Key sembari tertawa.

"Yak, diamlah namu jelek" Key merapikan poninya yang diacak-acak oleh Woohyun.

"Hyung, kau manis sekali" Chanyeol datang dan duduk di samping Key dengan senyum cerianya yang khas.

"Aniya, aku tampan tidak manis" Key mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat namja-namja tersebut tertawa senang, senang karena ada objek yang dapat digoda.

"Key, Minho bilang kau lapar, ini barusan kupesankan nasi goreng dari restoran bawah" Jonghyun menyerahkan sepiring nasi goreng ke tangan Key.

"Ne aku lapar, gomawo hyung" Key menerima nasi gorengnya dengan senang dan mulai melahapnya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya" tiba-tiba Lee Joon, salah satu member Mblaq sahabat Onew sudah datang dan membersihkan sebutir nasi yang tercecer di ujung bibir Key dengan selembar tisu.

"Eoh hyung gomawo" Key menundukkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali meneruskan makannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh, seperti diperhatikan banyak orang. Key mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari namja-namja di sekelilingnya tengah menatapnya.

"Yak kalian kenapa menatapku seperti itu, kenapa tidak olahraga lagi!" Key bersuara kencang berusaha menutupi rasa canggungnya. Alhasil semua yang disana menutup telinganya demi menghindari ketulian.

"Yak jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau merusak gendang telingaku yang kecil ini hyung" L datang sembari memegangi salah satu telinganya.

"Habisnya mereka melihatku seperti itu" Key kembali memamerkan pout bibir cherinya yang imut. Semua namja disana mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, berusaha mengabaikan Key yang sepertinya 'mengundang' itu.

"Kibum, ini ada air minum" Yongguk bergabung dan meletakkan sebotol air mineral dingin di meja di hadapan Key.

"Gomawo hyung" sekali lagi Key menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

Key merasa pipinya kembali memanas, ia merasa semua namja disana memberi perhatian padanya.

"Hhh.. lelah sekali"

"Aku juga" Taemin dan Kai berbaring di lantai dengan napas yang belum teratur.

"Chagi, kau mau gym juga?" Onew yang sedari tadi berbaring di paha Key sambil memainkan ponselnya beranjak bangun dan menatap Key.

"Gym? Aniya" Key menolak mentah-mentah.

"Wae hyung?" Kai bertanya bingung.

"Key hyung tidak suka olahraga, menurutnya itu melelahkan dan hanya membuat badan kita bau" Taemin menjawab persis seperti yang dikatakan Key padanya tadi dengan polos.

Key _sweatdrop_. Yah, mungkin maknaenya ini sudah menjadi manly, namun sifat polosnya tidak bisa berubah.

"Bhahahahaha, kau ini seperti yeoja Key" tiba-tiba Woohyun tertawa kencang diikuti dengan L, Lee Joon, Yongguk dan Chanyeol yang tertawa tertahan. Takut membuat Key tersinggung. Namun melihat Woohyun yang berani tertawa seperti itu, mau tak mau semua yang disitu tertawa juga dengan puasnya.

"Yaak.. kalian berhentilah tertawa! Aku tidak takut berkeringat.. aku hanya.." Key menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya apa Key?" tanya Minho.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu cara menggunakan alat-alat gym ini, hehe" Key menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

"Benarkah? Kajja hyung aku ajari" Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Key.

Key merasa menyesal. Mengapa ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menggunakannya? Sekarang jika menolakpun, ia tidak enak karena Chanyeol sudah menawarkan diri akan mengajarinya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia pun berdiri dan membuka jaketnya. Key menggunakan kaos biru tipis V-neck, sehingga dapat mengekspos setengah bagian dadanya yang putih mulus dan seluruh bagian lengannya yang juga putih mulus. Kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang kini merasa gugup. Aish Chanyeol menyesal kenapa ia harus menawarkan diri membantu Key jika 'godaannya' seperti ini.

Onew yang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikan teman-temannya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian.. menginginkannya?" Onew bertanya lirih. Semua mata langsung memandang padanya.

"Maksudmu?" Lee Joon bertanya nampak memastikan, karena sepertinya ia paham arti kata 'menginginkan' yang dimaksud Onew.

"Ck.. jangan berakting. Aku yakin kalian mengerti" Onew menatap Key yang sedang mencoba berbagai peralatan gym dengan dibantu Chanyeol.

"Perhatikan Key" Onew menginstruksi. Semua mata langsung memandang pada Key yang sedang mengeluh keberatan saat mencoba sebuah alat gym yang besar, sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa di sampingnya.

"Yah, dia seorang almighty. Wajahnya cantik, matanya tajam dan menantang. Tubuhnya langsing dan terbentuk sempurna, dengan kulit putih seperti susu dan sangat mulus. Menggoda bukan? Bukankah menarik jika dapat.. menyentuhnya?" Onew berkata seolah seorang predator yang memprovokasi teman-temannya untuk menyerang mangsa.

"Hentikan.. jadi apa yang dapat kulakukan jika ingin menyentuhnya?" Woohyun tak lagi munafik, ia akui ia menginginkan Key. Ralat.. menginginkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung.. eum.. apakah aku juga boleh 'merasai' Key hyung?" Kai, member termuda disitu bertanya lirih.

"Kalian semua.. aku ijinkan menyentuhnya malam ini"

"Kau gila eoh?! Semuanya?"

"Ya, semuanya" Onew tersenyum misterius. Ponselnya ditempelkan di telinganya.

"Hyung, lantai 3 nomor 204" Onew berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya.

"_Ready to use_, tuan Jinki"

"Terima kasih" Onew mematikan ponselnya.

"Jonghyun, kau bawa obatnya?" Onew bertanya

"Ne, bawa"

"Berikan padaku"

Jonghyun memberikan sebungkus kecil serbuk putih yang langsung dituangkan Onew ke botol air mineral milik Key pemberian Yongguk tadi.

"Joon hyung, kau tau ruangannya kan?"

"Ya. Wae?"

"Kalian semua ke sana saja, 'barangnya' nanti kususulkan" Onew menjelaskan.

"Onew hyung, kau gila" L menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan seringaian kecil.

"Ya, aku memang sedang gila, hahaha" Onew tertawa pelan. Menyaksikan semua temannya mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Onew mendekati Chanyeol dan Key. Napasnya tertahan menyaksikan tubuh Key yang kini cukup basah karena keringat yang mengalir. Key benar-benar latihan rupanya.

"Chagi, kau pasti lelah. Ini kubawakan minum" Onew menyodorkan botol minum Key yang telah dicampurnya dengan serbuk putih tadi.

"Lelah sekali, gomawo" Key langsung menengguk air minumnya dengan cepat, ia benar-benar haus. Sementara Chanyeol yang memandang Onew sedikit kebingungan karena Onew menjelaskan sesuatu dengan kode-kodean. Namun Chanyeol langsung paham saat tangan Onew membentuk angka 204. Chanyeol pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Key mengembalikan botol minumnya pada Onew.

"Ugh.. panas sekali" Key mengibas-ngibaskan kaos tipisnya.

"Tentu saja panas, kau kan habis berolahraga" Onew berbicara pelan di sekitar tengkuk Key.

"Ngh.. Onew.. bukan panas begitu" Key berusaha menjauhkan lehernya dari Onew, entahlah ia merasa berbeda kali ini.

"Lalu panas bagaimana?" Onew masih bertanya lirih, kali ini wajahnya menghadap wajah Key.

Key menatap wajah Onew dihadapannya dengan lekat. Ia merasa Onew benar-benar tampan dan Key ingin menciumnya. Key mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, Onew hanya tersenyum kecil..

CHU.. Key menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tebal Onew. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher Onew dan membuat ciuman mereka makin dalam. Onew tersenyum, ya.. obatnya bereaksi.

Onew menggendong Key yang melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggulnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Onew memperhatikan sekitar, sepi. Onew berjalan menuju lift.

"Key, berhenti sebentar" Onew menekan tombol lift, Onew takut jika ada orang di dalam lift yang nantinya akan melihatnya dan Key berciuman.

"Eum.." Key menolak, kembali memeluk Onew dan mencium bibirnya.

"Key.. mmpphh..." Onew berusaha menahan namun entahlah Key menjadi sangat bernapsu kali ini.

_TING.._ lift terbuka. Onew bersyukur karena ternyata tidak ada orang, mereka masuk dengan Key yang tetap menghisap-hisap bibir Onew.

"Mmph.. Key sebentar" Onew terpaksa menahan kepala Key dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ish.. Wae?" Key mempoutkan bibirnya yang sudah basah dan memerah karena berciuman dengan Onew.

"Sebentar, tidak disini ne?" Onew memeluk Key dan menahan agar namja cantik itu tidak menciumnya lagi. Dapat dirasakannya napas Key yang memburu.

_TING.._ lift kembali terbuka. Lantai tiga. Penerangannya tidak terlalu jelas. Memang disengaja. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa lantai tiga gedung gym _center_ ini berisi ruang-ruang hotel. Onew dan Key berjalan menuju ruang bernomor 204, Onew mengetuk dan seseorang membukanya. Keadaan di dalam tidak lebih terang, malah lebih remang karena yang terpasang hanya sebuah lampu tidur berwarna kuning.

Key menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan penerangan di dalam. Dan mata kucingnya mengenali orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya dan Onew.

"Nam Woohyun.. Onew tidak mau menciumku." Tiba-tiba Key mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Woohyun dan melumat bibir namja itu. Woohyun membulatkan kedua matanya, terkejut namun tidak menolak. Woohyun memeluk pinggul Key. Menikmati permainan yang dimulai oleh namja cantik tersebut.

"Hyung aku mau" Taemin mendekat dan berbicara pelan di tengkuk Key.

"Taemin? Maknae yang tampan" Key mengusap-usap wajah Taemin, memojokkannya hingga ke tembok. Taemin menahan napasnya. Hyungnya ini benar-benar membuatnya panas.

CHU.. Key mencium bibir Taemin dengan liar. Kali ini tangannya tak diam, dengan sekali tarikan robeklah kaos tipis yang dikenakan Taemin. Taemin yang tak ingin kalah menggendong Key salah satu kasur besar yang telah ditempati oleh Jonghyun. Jonghyun menyambut mereka, Jonghyun membuka kaos V-neck milik Key dan menciumi leher serta punggung namja cantik tersebut.

"Anghh.." Key melenguh pelan, melepaskan ciumannya dengan Taemin.

Lee Joon mendekat, menciumi setiap inchi tubuh Key yang terekpos di hadapannya.

"Shh.. hyungie.." Key mendesah menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dari segala arah.

Kai dan Chanyeol yang telah naik ke kasur berusaha membuka celana panjang Key sekaligus celana dalamnya. Mereka takjub menatap penis Key yang tidak lebih besar dari mereka namun sedang dalam keadaan _hard on_. Kai mulai menciumi ujung penis Key sementara Chanyeol membuat _kissmark_ di sekeliling paha sunbaenya tersebut. Key benar-benar diserang dari segala arah.

Onew yang telah _full naked_ mendekati Key, menggantikan posisi Jonghyun yang berada di belakang Key. Onew menciumi punggung dan menghisap-hisap leher Key sehingga menciptakan beberapa kissmark. Perlahan Onew memasukkan ujung penisnya ke _hole_ Key.

"Nghh.. appo" Key menahan sakit. L datang, mencium dan melumat bibir Key membantu mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sementara posisi Kai yang menghisap penis Key telah digantikan oleh Yongguk dan Woohyun yang memanjakan penis Key dengan mulut mereka.

Sementara Minho, tubuhnya panas dan penisnya sudah menegang, namun melihat antusiasme semua namja di atas kasur besar tersebut membuatnya memilih berdiam dan menyaksikan. Yah, kasian juga seorang Key jika diserang oleh 10 orang sekaligus. Namun Onew menyadari bahwa Minho masih disitu.

"Choi Minho, Kemari.. masukkan 'milikmu' kemari" Onew berkata dengan memaju mundurkan penisnya dalam _hole_ Key.

"Mwo? Berdua?" Minho membulatkan kedua matanya. Sebenarnya ia kasihan pada Key, namun napsu mengalahkan segalanya. Minho membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan ikut naik ke atas kasur. Perlahan ikut memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam hole Key.

"AAKKHH!" Key berteriak sejadinya. Benar-benar sakit. Air mata menetes dari mata kucingnya.

"Tenang Key, tatap aku" Lee Joon menghapus air mata Key dan melumat bibir namja itu pelan. Berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Hyung, hisap milikku" Kai mengarahkan penisnya yang tegang ke arah mulut Key. Key melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menghisap penis Kai yang tidak seluruhnya dapat masuk ke mulutnya.

"Sshh... fasterh hyungie..." Kai mendesah dan ikut memaju mundurkan penisnya pada mulut Key.

Yongguk menciumi tubuh Key, menjilat dan mengemut nipple pink namja cantik tersebut. Sementara key mengusap-usap rambutnya menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya.

Kasur besar itu benar-benar berdecit karena kelebihan muatan.

"Akkh... i'm coming"

"I'm to hyung.."

CROOT.. Onew dan Minho memuntahkan spermanya bersamaan di hole Key.

"Hyungie.. aku datang" kali ini Kai yang penisnya dihisap oleh Key mengeluarkan cairannya dengan deras dalam mulut Key.

Woohyun langsung menciumi Key, membantu menghabiskan sperma Kai di mulutnya.

"Key hisap milikku" kali ini Woohyun mengarahkan penis besarnya ke mulut Key.

Key menghisapnya sembari menungging karena kini Chanyeol tengah menggenjot penisnya dalam hole Key.

Ruangan itu benar-benar panas malam ini, desahan demi desahan bersahut satu sama lain saat seorang namja mengeluarkan spermanya dan kembali digantikan oleh namja lainnya. Key benar-benar kelelahan sehingga langsung pingsan setelah selesai melayani mereka.

** YellowShipper**

"Nggh.." Key membuka matanya perlahan saat fajar menembus ventilasi kamarnya. Matanya menatap berkeliling dan mengenali ruangan ini, kamarnya dan Onew di dorm.

Key berusaha bangun, namun rasa sakit langsung menghampiri seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Key tak kuat bangun.

"Good morning chagi" Onew di sampingnya mencium pelan bibirnya.

"Dubu.. badanku sakit semua.." Key berbicara dengan lemas. Onew hanya tertawa pelan. Istirahatlah, nanti kubawakan makanan dan obat sehingga membuatmu lebih baik.

Onew bangun, mengenakan pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Key hyung, apa aku boleh masuk?" Taemin sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar OnKey dan menatap Onew penuh harap agar diijinkan masuk.

"Masuklah, dia sedang istirahat."

"Hyung, ini obatnya" Jonghyun memberikan sebutir obat pada Onew dan Minho memegang nampan makanan berisi sarapan untuk Key.

"Obat apa ini?" Onew bertanya heran.

"Obat pengurang pegal dan capek serta obat tidur, diminumnya setelah makan jadi nanti Key akan tertidur dan saat bangun akan merasa lebih baik." Minho menjelaskan.

"Begitu? Baiklah kalian antarkan saja ke kamarnya, ada Taemin. Aku mau mandi dulu" Onew segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

_Cklek_.. Jonghyun membuka pintu kamar Onew dan Key.

"Kibumie, sarapan dulu" Jonghyun membantu Key duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bagian atas kasur.

"Suapin aku, aku capek sekali" Key memanja.

"Baik hyung, aku suapi" Taemin menyuapi Key perlahan sampai makanannya habis. Tak lama Onew masuk dan membawa segelas air putih.

"Chagi, minum obatmu" Onew membukakan bungkus obat Key.

"Obat? Aku sakit apa sih?" Key malah semakin bingung. Sementara Onew dan Jonghyun kini gugup.

Ya, serbuk putih semalam yang diberikan oleh Jonghyun adalah obat perangsang yang mengandung obat pelupa juga. Jadi dalam 12 jam, Key sudah akan lupa apa yang terjadi padanya malam tadi.

"Eum.. kau jatuh dari tangga hyung, sehingga tubuhmu sakit semua kan" Minho membantu menjelaskan, berharap Key tidak curiga.

"Begitu ya" Key hanya mengangguk-angguk polos. Semua menarik napas lega.

Kasihan Key, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya tadi malam, 1 vs 10.

**END**


End file.
